TSM Chapter 1: Trouble Is Brewing
"Sakura!" A teenage girl with pink hair put down her book and started towards the kitchen. She yawned as she sat down at the table. Her mother placed a plate of tekka maki and chai tea onto her placemat. She bowed. "Arigato, mother." Her mom flipped her red hair and smiled. "I'm gong to work now-will you be ok with the house for a few hours until Ga Ru gets here?" Sakura chewed her sushi thoughtfully. "Yeah, sure." She said in between bites. Her mom waved goodbye, and Sakura got to work on her daily chores. After a few hours, she looked over the list. "Ok...cleaned my room. Check. Washed the dishes. Check. Dusted the shelves. Check." The door opened, and an old woman stepped inside. "Konichiwa, Sakura-chan. You better get to school!" "Ok!" She hurried onto her bike and sped away though the streets of Ocha. Ocha de Yumeina was a tiny island known for it's exquisite tea. The island's name itself meant 'famous for tea'. People waved as they set up their stores. Sakura loved the feeling of the wind slapping against her face. Her motored stopped at a building. A sign said 'Kocha High School'. She stepped inside and put her bag into the locker. Then she tied up her hair, traded her sandals for sneakers, and hurried into math class. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 8 years ago A young man with frazzled white hair sat beside a table. A small liquid sat on it. He furiously typed on his computer, the machine making little beeps and boops. A 13 year old boy sat next to him. "Ueno, take a break. You've been working on this all night-" Ueno shook his head. "No! I almost got it. It's almost here! I can do this-" The young boy stepped back. "Please, Ueno. You need to rest. You're wearing yourself out!" Ueno grabbed a small container that seemed to have nothing in it. Yet you could faintly hear the sound of a plop when he poured it into the mixture. "Just need more time, more time-" The boy grabbed Ueno's hands. "Please! Stop this nonsense! You can work on it tomorrow, ok?" Ueno sighed. "Sorry, Shin...I just thought..." Shin smiled. "It's all right, Uncle. Just...be careful." They laughed. But they stopped when Ueno heard a spark. Another spark. Then flames danced across the room. Shin yelled. "Ueno! We have to get out of here!" He shook his head. "Not without the DMA!" Shin pulled him closer to the door. "We don't have time! We must leave, now!" Ueno looked at him tenderly. "I'm sorry. Not without the DMA." He dove into the fire as Shin cried for him. His feet ran like the wind as he crashed through the window of the laboratory. His legs hit the ground with a sickening crack. He looked over to the lab, and looked back just as it exploded. A small container rolled over to him. The label read DMA. Shin grabbed it and cried. "Don't worry, Uncle. I'll finish what you started. I promise." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Present Day "Shoguns. They were ruthless men who wanted to rule Japan in ancient times-" Sakura barely listened. She sat against her chair, staring out the window. She'd sigh and make doodles and notes in her notebook. When the last bell rung, she quickly grabbed her things and ran out of school in a flash. She got onto her moterped and sped off to the beach. Sakura put her transport beside a tree and ducked into a coffee shop. Or more like a coffee and tea shop. "Back again, Sakura-San?" Sakura nodded. "One cup of Sakura Chai to go, please." The woman took a few moments making the masterpiece and handed it to the eager teenager. "Here you go. 15 yen, please." She handed the coins to the woman and left. She sipped it thoughtfully and sighed. Perhaps one day I will invent a useful tea. She said to herself. Her imagination was interrupted by a scream. "Monster!!!! Giant monster!!!!!!!" A crowd of people ran about, scurring to whatever safe place they could find. Except for Sakura. She was...like that. A huge crashing came from the trees, and a beast emerged. It was 10 times the size of a horse, ironic because it WAS a horse. A large animal with hooves, and lots of fur. It's scraggly mane was on fire, and it shrieked as if it was hurting. The only other difference was that it was a dark orange and wings protruded from its back. Sakura couldn't remember if she was supposed to run, to flee, to scream. All she did was stand there. At least until it blew a column of flame and a young man pushed her out of the way. NOW she screamed. "Who do you think you are?!" She cried. Well, she couldn't help it. His hands were on her back, and it HURT. He shrugged. "My my, am I sorry for just saving your life?" She couldn't argue. He brushed back her hair and handed her a small pendant looking thingy. "Hold this. On the count of three, say whatever comes first." Sakura was just about to say that didn't make any sense when he said "1, 2, 3!!!" And let go of her. The horse/dragon/thing roared and charged. Sakura's heart stopped for a terrifying moment, and her mouth opened. "Tea Sweet! Mew Pendant, activate!!!" Many Years ago... "Saki-Chan, please be careful!" "Ok, mommy!" 8 year old Sakura climbed a tree. She reached the top, clapping. But as she clapped, she lost her footing. Just as she hit the ground, a red light surrounded her. She swore a faint image of a fox was in her eyes. As the light faded, the fox jumped into her soul. The next day, she was fine, but her back was permanently scarred. Every time someone touched it, she felt searing pain. Present day What was she wearing!? Sakura's hair had turned a deep red. She wore a pink outfit, and...a...a fox tail protruded from her back. Oh, and ears too. EARS. Before she could shriek in terror, a small cry sounded. Immediately, Sakura lept in the air and did a small somersault over the dragon-horse, touching the ground lightly. She sped through the Chai District, reaching a house. It was...demolished. Looks like Puff The Magic Horse-Dragon had been busy. The screaming of children came from the rubble. Quickly, she dug into the rock and climbed into what appeared to be a trashed living room. Two little girls sat in the middle of it, hands bleeding from trying to claw their way out. Their eyes grew wide at the sight of her ears and tail. Sakura held her hands out in a calming motion. "Hey, it's ok. I'm here to help you. Quickly, get on my back." In no time, the girls were out and people comforted them. ROAR!!!!! Oh boy. Secreterroriat was back. Sakura, somehow, summoned a weapon. All she did was chant, "Sakross Whip!" And it just...appeared. She waved it around, gazing in wonder. The horse/dragon was getting closer. Time to get real. She ran like the wind, and suddenly was flying again! Can foxes fly? Not the last time she checked. The dragon screamed and prepared to blast a column of flame, but Sakura was quicker. "Ribbon...Cherry Blossom SPEAR!!!" With a final slash, the monster exploded into dust. A horse sat in its place. It shook its head, looked around, and snorted. Before Sakura could do anything, it ran away into the forest. Aw well. She already caught its smell. She could catch it later. ...WAIT, WHAT?! Caught its smell?! Sakura gazed at her body in wonder. What was happening to her? Then a hand clamped over her mouth, and the boy from before led her away from the crowd. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Care to explain what THIS is?!" She motioned to her body. The fox ears twitched in irritation. (The animal parts reacted to her emotions. WEIRD.) The boy waved. "Sorry for the trouble. I meant to explain, but we were being attacked early. Sorry about that." He gave her a pamphlet, titled 'For Mew'. She rolled her eyes. "Punny. I'm guessing I should read this, huh?" The boy shrugged. "That's what you do with words." Sakura sighed and opened the parchment. If you're reading this, either you're a REALLY good thief or a part of our extended Tea Mew Project. Ahem...now, my name is Shinjuku Manabimasu. You have been infected with DNA of a Red Fox. Your mission is to fight evil and save the world using your powers! Yay! The things you will fight are called Kowareta Ryu. They are actually just ordinary animals, but infected with a mysterious substance dubbed 'Byoki', which turns them into dragon-like creatures. Rid the world of these, and your job is done. One more thing-there are others like you. You aren't alone. You've got a team! Good luck, Shinjuku Manabimasu "Others?" She put the paper down. Shinjuku nodded. "Yeah." Sakura's tail twitched. After a long moment of thought, she nodded. "Ok. I'm in." Shin pumped a fist in the air. "Yes! Now, to give you a name...how about Mew Cherry Blossom?" "Sounds good to me." "Sweet. Now go home-your mother is excepting you." END OF CHAPTER 1. Translation Sakura Miryoku - Cherry Blossom Beauty Shinjuku Manabimasu - Shinjuku is the name of a district in Japan, known for it's food.Manabimasu means 'You Learn'. Byoki - Sickness Kowareta Ryu - Corrupted Dragon Ga Ru - Gull Category:Stories Category:Mew Amelia Category:Chapters and Episodes